Fergie
Stacy Ann Ferguson (born March 27, 1975 in Whittier, California), best known by her stage name Fergie, is an American pop and R&B singer, songwriter, and actress. She is a former member of the kids' TV series Kids Incorporated, and the girl group Wild Orchid. She also used to be a co-host of the TV show Great Pretenders. Ferguson is currently a vocalist for the hip hop group The Black Eyed Peas, and also a multi-platinum Solo artist; releasing her first solo album, The Dutchess, in 2006. She also likes goat cheese. Early Life Ferguson was born in Whittier, California, and raised in nearby Hacienda Heights. Her parents are Patrick Ferguson and Terri Gore, and she has one sister, Dana, who is an actress. Ferguson attended Mesa Robles Middle School and Glen A. Wilson High School. She studied dance and began to do voiceover work, providing the voice for Sally in two made-for-television Peanuts cartoons, (It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown, 1984, and Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown, 1985) as well as on four episodes of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. From 1984 to 1989, she starred on the TV show Kids Incorporated. All that time, she was a cheerleader, straight-A student, and spelling bee champion, as well as a Girl Scout. Music Career Wild Orchid Ferguson was a member of the female trio Wild Orchid, which she fronted with Stefanie Ridel and fellow Kids Incorporated star Renee Sandstrom. Wild Orchid released two albums, but after completing a third album, their record label declined to release it, and she left the group shortly thereafter. Her disappointment with Wild Orchid led to an addiction to crystal methamphetamine. She told a Glasgow paper, "I started doing ecstasy. Then I got addicted to crystal methamphetamine. My weight dropped to 90 lbs so I lied to my friends and said I was bulimia|bulimic. Finally, I started going crazy." In September 2006, Ferguson talked with Time magazine about quitting her crystal meth addiction. "It was the hardest boyfriend I ever had to break up with," she says. "It's the drug that's addicting. But it's why you start doing it in the first place that's interesting. A lot of it was being a child actor; I learned to suppress feelings."[http://toronto.24hrs.ca/Entertainment/2006/09/11/1824940-sun.html http://toronto.24hrs.ca/Entertainment/2006/09/11/1824940-sun.html Toronto.24hrs.ca] Black Eyed Peas Main Article : The Black Eyed Peas In 2003, Ferguson took over the lead female vocal duties for the Black Eyed Peas, replacing background singer Kim Hill who left the group in 2000. Ferguson recorded five songs with the group before she was invited to join them permanently. Ferguson's addition to the band, which had enjoyed underground success until then, helped them quickly grow into mainstream popularity. Ferguson's Black Eyed Peas first single to feature was "Where is the Love?", which became The Black Eyed Peas' first major hit, peaking at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100, but topping the charts in several other countries. The album subsequently spawned "Shut Up", which topped the charts in many markets. The third single from the album, "Hey Mama" hit top 10 in many European countries and later reached number twenty-three in the US. After recorded five songs with the group, she was finally invited to join them permanently. Their next album, Monkey Business, was released in June 2005. Debuted at number two on the Billboard 200, The album's first single, "Don't Phunk with My Heart", reached number three in the US and earned them a Grammy for Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group. The second single, "Don't Lie" saw success on the Billboard Hot 100, reaching number fourteen. "My Humps", another song from the album, immediately achieved commercial success in the US, reaching number three on the Hot 100 and number one in Australia. and Taboo on Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, 2010]]In March 2009, The Black Eyed Peas released "Boom Boom Pow" from the album The E.N.D. and went to number one in the US,making it the group's first chart topper. They subsequently released a second single from the album, "I Gotta Feeling", which proved an even greater success than the first, moving from number 2 behind "Boom Boom Pow" to the top spot on July 11, and staying 14 straight weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, the longest stay at the top of 2009. The two hit singles back to back kept The Black Eyed Peas on the top for 26 consecutive weeks, from April 18 through October 16. "Meet Me Halfway" was released as the third single from the album in September 2009. The single reached number one in the UK and Australia. It also peaked at seven on the Billboard Hot 100. "Imma Be" was released as the fourth single, reaching number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for two weeks. "Rock That Body" was then released as the fifth single, and has reached number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100. Music Video]]A new album, The Beginning was released on November 30, 2010 and received mixed reviews. The album's first single is called "The Time (Dirty Bit)", and was revealed on October 20, 2010 through will.i.am's Twitter account. The Music Video was directed by Rich Lee,who had previously directed the video for "Imma Be Rocking That Body". "Just Can't Get Enough" was confirmed as the second single on Black Eyed Peas official website on January 11, and was released in February 18, 2011. The music video was released in March 16, 2011 and it was filmed in Tokyo, one week before the earthquake and the tsunami. The video was directed by Ben Mor. Solo Career cover]]After two hit Black Eyed Peas albums, Ferguson is pursuing a solo career. Her first album, released on September 19, 2006, was entitled The Dutchess. The album's name is a misspelled variant of the former title of Sarah Ferguson, the Duchess of York, with whom Ferguson shares a surname and popular nickname. The solo deal does not mean the demise of the Black Eyed Peas, as Ferguson is intending on staying with the group and alternating between the two duties. Music on The Dutchess is similar in style to the Black Eyed Peas, as fellow Peas member will.i.am is the album's executive producer. Ferguson has had four hit songs from The Dutchess including two number one singles: London Bridge and Glamorous. Second single Fergalicous peaked at #2 and was well on its way to reaching #1 had it not been controversially removed from iTunes for several days, hurting its sales in a critical period. Also London Bridge made #2 on the UWC. Fergalicous and Glamorous both made #4. Also her fourth single has been confirmed which is "Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" Acting Career As a child actress, Ferguson appeared on the television program Kids Incorporated for several years with Renee Sandstrom, who would become a fellow member of Wild Orchid. Ferguson's well-scrubbed image on that show presents quite a contrast with the "ghetto-funk" image she has more recently begun to cultivate. Ferguson was the voice of Sally Brown in two Charlie Brown specials: It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984), and Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985). She also voiced Sally in the 1985 version of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. In March 2005, Ferguson was cast as Stevie Wayne (the role originated by sex symbol Adrienne Barbeau) in the The Fog of John Carpenter's The Fog. She would later leave the role due to creative differences. While rumors surfaced that Charisma Carpenter was replacing her, Selma Blair would eventually get the part. Ferguson's departure proved to be a wise move, as the remake was a box office flop universally panned by critics and fans alike. In July 2005, Ferguson had a guest role on the Rocket Power special, Reggie's Big Beach Break, on Nickelodeon; she voiced a fictitious pop music star named Shaffika. In 2006, Ferguson returned to acting, appearing in the film Poseidon, a remake of the 1972 film The Poseidon Adventure, but her role was relatively minor. Ferguson is also due to appear in the feature film Grind House. In 2009, Ferguson starred at a Musical Motion Picture "Nine". Personal life Ferguson was married to actor Josh Duhamel, who stars in the television show Las Vegas, where Ferguson and the rest of Black Eyed Peas appeared as a guest star in episode titled "Montecito Lancers". Ferguson and Josh Duhamel married in a Catholic ceremony on January 10, 2009, after five years of dating.2122 They both created the most adorable kid ever, who was born at September the 29th 2013. His name is Axl Jack Duhamel. After giving birth to Axl Jack, Stacy Ann Ferguson changed her name into: Fergie Duhamel. Trivia *She also reffed as a teenager, 6 games to be exact, was scouted through her performance while reffing a game References External links *Fergie's official website * Official website of the Black Eyed Peas * Stacy Ferguson at the Internet Movie Database Category:Bios Category:Musicians Category:Black Eyed Peas Member Category:I know who are you are justin